elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Mehrunes Dagon
„Do MEHRUNESA DAGONA, którego panią jest Palące Słońce.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Mehrunes Dagon, formalnie Wyniosły i Najmożniejszy Pan, Dowódca Dagon, Mehrunes'''Dialog z Dremorą z gry An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire, znany też jako '''Mehrunes Pogromca Złodziei, Mehrunes Boskie-Ciało, Mehrunes Czerwone-Ręce-Które-Się-UniosłyKomentarze Mitycznego Brzasku, księga IV – Mankar Camoran, prawdziwe imię Lehkelogah'''Dialog z Old Man Chimere z gry An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire Djehkeleho-dehbe-effehezepeh'Imago's Notes about Neonymics – Imago Storm – daedryczny książę i bóg zniszczenia, zmiany, rewolucji, energii i ambicjiKsięga Daedr. Kojarzony z klęskami żywiołowymi, takimi jak trzęsienia ziemi, czy wybuchy wulkanówO Otchłani – Morian Zenas. Jego dniem przyzwania jest Festiwal Wojownika, 20-ego Zachodzącego SłońcaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Mehrunes Dagon zawsze przybiera postać ogolonego na łyso czerwonego humanoida z czterema rękoma. Prawie zawsze dzierży swój topór, w którejś z prawych rąk, posiada również rękawicę z metalowymi pazurami przymocowaną do jego lewej dolnej ręki. Jest skąpo ubrany, nosząc pancerz jedynie na swych barkach i biodrach, jednak okazjonalnie zdejmuje pancerz z barkówAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. Czasami posiada szereg rogów na swej głowie, innymi cechami charakterystycznymi są potężne kły wystające ze szczęki, podobne do tych jakie posiadają dziki i orkowie, oraz elfio spiczaste uszyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Często przyjmuje postać gigantycznych rozmiarów2920, Zachodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway, lecz objawia się też w formie wciąż sporych wymiarów, lecz bliższą ludzkim. Historia Początek Mehrunes Dagon, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Mehrunes razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się DaedrothemMonomit. Zniszczenie Lyg Mehrunes Dagon został w pradawnych czasach przez Magna Ge, gdy Dreughowie rządzili Nirnem, przywołany do Lyg, gdy przyzywający chcieli przywołać księcia dobra, używając najcenniejszego z elementów Otchłani, nadziei. I tak Mehrunes Dagon przyniósł wolność Nirn, niszcząc Lyg, burząc wieże CHIM-EL GHARJYG, wybijając czcicieli Lorkhana, uwalniając niewolników, rozdzierając słońca, obalając Kuri i Djaf, Horma-Gile miażdżąc solami zimna, topiąc w bagnach Malbioge, Miasto Niewolników oraz obalając Galg i Mor-Galg, kończąc panowanie Dreughów. Ataki na Resdayn Kilka razy w erze Pierwszej Mehrunes Dagon, atakował Resdayn (dziś Morrowind). Raz zniszczył miasto Ald Sotha, siedzibę dziś wymarłego rodu Sotha. Jedynym, który się uratował z kataklizmu był Sotha Sil, ocalałym z pomocą VivekaA Brief History of Ald Sotha – Varlinsi Arandu, Apostle of Sotha Sil. Drugi raz w 1E 2920 zniszczył Twierdzę Smutku i wybił jej lud, będąc zatrzymanym przez Almalexię oraz Sotha Sila, którego szczególnie nienawidził, gdyż zawiązał pakt z książętami, budzący jego niesmak. Scena zmagań między Almalexią a księciem Daedr jest upamiętniona na placu głównym AlmalexiiThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Trzeci jego atak był nieokreślony w czasie, w jego toku, Mehrunes Dagon miał rzucić potężną skałę w lud Morrowind, jednak Vivek zdenerwował go tak iż rzucił tę skałę w jego kierunku. Skała dziś jest głównym elementem świątyni w Maar GanThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jako jeden z Czterech Rogów Domu Nieszczęść jest on czczony w Morrowind jako jeden z testujących bogów, bóg zniszczenia sprowadzający ogień, trzęsienia ziemi i powodzie, testując zdolności przetrwania Dumerów pośród niegościnnego środowiska Morrowind jaki uosabiaDom NieszczęśćRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Inwazja na Bitewną Iglicę W ramach Cesarskiego Symulakru, Jagar Tharn, dążył do odcięcia łącza między Mundus, a cesarską akademią magów bojowych z Bitewnej Iglicy, którzy zagrażali mu swymi zdolnościami, na jego drodze do stania się symulakrem cesarza Uriela Septima VII. W tym celu zawarł pakt z Mehrunesem Dagonem, dzięki któremu książę Daedr miał otwartą drogę do akademii i z łatwością ze swym legionem Daedr ją zajął w roku 3E 398. Powstrzymał nawet uciekającego zeń smoka, Dragonne Papre, tak że nikt nie wiedział co się stało w Bitewnej Iglicy. Portale były zamknięte, lecz zdołano wysłać tam jednego z uczniów, by rozejrzał się w sytuacji, wrócił i zrelacjonował co się dzieje. Nie mogąc wrócić i wiedziony chęcią odnalezienia zagubionego w Iglicy przyjaciela, uczeń skolekcjonował przedmioty potrzebne do walki z księciem zniszczenia i poznał jego prawdziwe imię, z którymi inkantacją ostatecznie wygnał Mehrunesa z akademii. Kryzys Otchłani W 3E 433 Mankar Camoran wszedł w układ z Mehrunesem Dagonem, usuwając ród Septim tak by Smocze Ognie, utrzymujące barierę chroniącą Mundus zgasły i Mehrunes mógł wtargnąć do płaszczyzny śmiertelników, biorąc je w swoje władanie. Camoran uzyskał w zamian swoją własną płaszczyznę Otchłani, gdzie zapewniał swych kultystów Mitycznego Brzasku, iż dostąpią tam wszelkiej błogości. W efekcie na całym Nirnie pojawiły się wrota otchłani, skąd do świata wpływały legiony Daedr, wydarzenie znane jako Kryzys Otchłani. Pierwszym atakiem upadło Kvatch, lecz z pomocą jego Bohatera uratował się stamtąd ostatni z Septimów, Martina, jednym z następnych ataków była bitwa o Brumę, gdzie najeźdźcy pod dowodzeniem Martina Septima zostali odparci. Ostatnim starciem była bitwa o Cesarskie Miasto, gdzie Mehrunes w pełnej mocy wkroczył do niechronionego już, aedrycznym paktem, Nirnu. Został on jednak powstrzymany gdy Martin Septim w desperackim akcie poświęcił się by przywołać Akatosha, który to Aedroth połączył się z ciałem cesarza i pokonał księcia Daedr, kończąc Kryzys Otchłani. W trakcie trwania tej inwazji zostały, między innymi, zniszczone Ald'ruhn w MorrowindHistoria Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrin Telleno i Kryształowa Wieża na Wyspach SummersetNarastające zagrożenie, tom I – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Płaszczyzny Martwe Ziemie Ucieleśnienie Mehrunesa Dagona, Martwe Ziemie, jest światem pokrytym lawą, gdzie ląd jest pokryty pyłem, a niebo jest rozżarzone do czerwoności. Każde miejsce przypomina o bólu i cierpieniu, niektóre przedmioty są wykonane z czerwonego mięsa, spalona trawa, suche drzewa, a pozostałe przy życiu rośliny agresywne, podobnie jak i mieszkańcy tych Ziem. Architektura przypomina pazury zwierząt, pozlepiane miejscami, zastygłą w groteskowych formach, magmą. Śmiertelnicy tu przebywający mogą liczyć na wieczne tortury. To do tej płaszczyzny prowadziły Wrota Otchłani otwarte podczas Kryzysu Otchłani. The Chimera of Desolation (pl. Chimera Spustoszenia) Mała płaszczyzna Otchłani, Chimera Spustoszenia powstała z, pochodzących z Nirnu, wysp Caecilly, oryginalnie u wybrzeży Wysokiej Skały. Pojawiły się w Otchłani w 3E 172 za sprawą przywołacza Chimere Graegyna, który przywołał Mehrunesa Dagona z nadzieją uzyskania od niego nieśmiertelności, jednak mag nie chciał dotrzymać umowy, próbując przegnać księciaHarvest's End, 3E 172 – Chimere Graegyn z użyciem jego protonymika. Udało mu się to, jednak Mehrunes zdążył pochwycić wyspy i wciągnąć je do Otchłani, tworząc Chimerę Spustoszenia. Na wyspie wciąż znajdują się samotny nieśmiertelny mag oraz ruiny miast Trybadoru i Granvellusy. Niegdyś można się było na nie dostać za pomocą portalu w Bitewnej Iglicy, jednak połączenie zostało zerwane, wraz z inwazją Mehrunesa Dagona. The Havoc Wellhead (pl. Głowica Zamętu) Służąca onegdaj jako siedziba dowodzenia daedrycznych sił atakujących Bitewną Iglicę, Głowica Zamętu jest płaszczyzną w Otchłani należącą do wielu rywalizujących klanów Daedr, które służą Mehrunesowi Dagonowi. Można się było do niej dostać poprzez portal w Bitewnej IglicyOpis z artykułu na dziesiątą rocznicę powstania serii The Elder Scrolls, jednak połączenie zostało zerwane, wraz z inwazją Mehrunesa Dagona. Z tego to miejsca prowadzony jest Dziki Gon, do którego uczestnictwa pretenduje każdy rodzaj Daedrotha, głównie Mroźne Daedra i Ogniste Daedra, by tylko wspólnie polować z Mehrunesem Dagonem i jego świtąDialog z Frost Daedra z gry An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. Gaiar Alata Gaiar Alata, nazywana przez kultystów Rajem, wymiar połączony z Martwymi Ziemiami gdzie wedle obietnicy po śmierci miała czekać członków Mitycznego Brzasku wieczna szczęśliwość. W rzeczywistości był to raj wyłącznie dla Mankara Camorana i jego dzieci, dla reszty było to miejsce wiecznych mąk. Świat ten przypominał bajeczny obrazek wiosennej wyspy z ayleidzką architekturą, co po niegdzie znajdować można było Daedra typowe dla Martwych Ziem. Pod wyspą w sieci tuneli byli poddawani torturom martwi członkowie Mitycznego Brzasku. Gdy Bohater Kvatch wstąpił do tej płaszczyzny odszukał Camorana i zgładził go, a wraz ze śmiercią jej stwórcy płaszczyzna przestała istnieć. Podwładni Pod władaniem Mehrunesa Dagona jest wiele przeróżnych Daedr. Bezpośrednio służą mu trzy klany: Dremory, pod przewodnictwem Imago Storm'a, Shardai, pod dowodzeniem Faydry Shardai i Xivilai, dowodzeni przez Xivilai Moath. Innymi ze znaczących oddanych służbie Mehrunesowi Daedrami są Ogniste oraz Mroźne Daedra i Mroczne Uwodzicielki. Pośród mniej ważnych Daedr służących księciu zniszczenia są Lordowie i Hrabiowie Daedr, Herne, Morfoidalne Daedra, Uwodzicielki, Vermai, Pajęcze Daedra, Postrachy Klanów, Młokosy i Mniejsze Daedra, oraz najróżniejsze Atronachy. Daedryczne artefakty Brzytwa Mehrunesa Osobisty artefakt Mehrunesa Dagona, Brzytwa Mehrunesa, znana też jako Sztylet Ostatecznych Ran, Zguba Sprawiedliwych, Zabójca KrólówDialog z Silusem Vesuiusem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, to sztylet posiadający małą szansę zgładzenia każdego, kogo przetnie jego brzeszczotWtyczka Mehrunes' RazorThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Stworzony przez Magna Ge w Lyg. Między rokiem 3E 405, a 417, nieznany z imienia agent Ostrzy przywołał Mehrunesa Dagona i, w zamian za zabójstwo pewnej zbuntowanego Daedrotha Mrozu, otrzymał Brzytwę od kultysty Księcia ZniszczeniaZadanie „Mehrunes Dagon's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427, Mehrunes Dagon, wysłał Nerevaryjczyka by ten odzyskał sztylet z grobowca Varnera Hlerasa, gdzie leżał i obrastał w rdzę, w nagrodę książę przywrócił Brzytwę do swej dawnej świetnościZadanie „Misja Mehrunesa Dagona” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433 Arcymag Telvanni Frathen Drothan, zebrał bandę najemników z nadzieją odnalezienia Brzytwy w Cyrodiil koło granicy z Morrowind, gdzie w ayleidzkim mieście Varsa Baalim, w świątyni Nefarivigum spoczywa Msirae Faythung, czempion Mehrunesa, który gdy zawiódł księcia został skazany na wieczne pilnowanie Brzytwy, póki nie zjawi się czempion jej godny. Bohater Kvatch dowiedziawszy się o poszukiwaniach artefaktu udał się do tego miejsca pokonał Drothana i Faythunga, zdobywając Brzytwę MehrunesaZadanie „Unearthing Mehrunes Razortłumaczenie''” z wtyczki Mehrunes Razor. W 4E 201 Silus Vesuius, właściciel muzeum Mitycznego Brzasku w Gwieździe Zarannej zatrudnił Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię by zdobył części, podzielonej przez tępicieli niedobitków Mitycznego Brzasku, Brzytwy. Następnie, razem z nim, udał się do świątyni Mehrunesa, gdzie książę zniszczenia zaproponował Dovahkiinowi naprawę Brzytwy, jeśli ten zabije Vesuiusa. Nieznanym jest co wybrałZadanie „Fragmenty Przeszłości” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Daedryczny Półksiężyc Jedna z typowych daedrycznych broni, Daedryczne Półksiężyce, zostały użyte przez daedryczne siły Mehrunesa Dagona w 3E 398 do ataku na Bitewną Iglicę. Po odparciu sił Daedr, Cesarski Legion zebrał wszystkie z tych broni z zamiarem zniszczenia, jednak ostał się jeden z egzemplarzyWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Ostrze Półksiężyca paraliżuje wroga i dezintegruje jego zbroję, razem z zadawaniem olbrzymich obrażeń. W 3E 427 Nerevaryjczyk skradł amulet Divaythowi Fyrowi, dzięki któremu przeteleportował się do daedrycznej świątyni Magas Volar, gdzie pokonał strzegącego ostatni z Daedrycznych Półksiężyców, Dremorę, Lorda Dregasa Volara tym samym zdobywając ten artefakt. Sword of the Moon Reiver (pl. Miecz Księżycowego Łupieżcy) Ostrze stworzone z istu Mehrunesa Dagona, przez co zdolny dokonać mu wielkich obrażen, Miecz Księżycowego Łupieżcy znajdował się w posiadaniu Mrocznej Uwodzicielki, strażniczki i kochanki DagonaLetters from the DremoraDialog z Dark Seducer Bodyguard z gry An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire, podczas ataku na Bitewną Iglicę. Jednak uczeń akademii zgładził ją pozyskując Miecz, z którego użyciem wygnał Mehrunesa Dagona z powrotem do jego płaszczyzny Otchłani. Misterium Xarxesa Spisany ręką Mehrunesa Dagona pośród pustyń rdzy i ranKomentarze Mitycznego Brzasku, księga I – Mankar Camoran, Misterium Xarxesa, to księga-artefakt o wielkiej mocy. Podarowany Mankarowi Camaronowi, posłużył mu do spisania Komentarzy Mitycznego Brzasku, a następnie inspirowany przepowiedniami i obietnicami w nim zawartymi utworzył Mityczny Brzask, dla którego Misterium posłużyło jako święta księga. Z jej pomocą Camoran utworzył płaszczyznę, Gaiar Alata, gdzie dusze kultystów wędrowały po śmierci. W 3E 433, księga została skradziona, ze świątyni Mehrunesa Dagona, przez Bohatera Kvatch, który infiltrował organizację na polecenie Ostrzy. Księga dzięki Martinowi Septimowi pozwoliła na odprawienie rytuału umożliwiającego przedostanie się Bohatera Kvatch do Gaiar Alata. W tym procesie została ona zniszczona. Ocalała jednak jedna stronica, która w 4E 201 znalazła się w posiadaniu muzeum Mitycznego Brzasku w Gwieździe Zarannej. Ciekawostki * W Khajiickiej mitologii Mehrunes Dagon jest nazywany Merrunzem, Ja'Khajiitem, małym niszczycielskim kocięciemSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Galeria Świątynia Mehrunesa Dagona (Skyrim).jpg|Świątynia Mehrunesa Dagona w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kaplica Mehrunesa Dagona (Oblivion).jpg|Kaplica Mehrunesa Dagona z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kaplica Mehrunesa Dagona (Morrowind).jpg|Kaplica Mehrunesa Dagona z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Mehrunes Dagon's emblem (Online).png|Herb Mehrunesa Dagona ze sztandarów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mehrunes Dagon 2 (Battlespire).png|Mehrunes Dagon z gry An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire Przypisy Zobacz też * Mehrunes Dagon (Skyrim) * Mehrunes Dagon (Oblivion) * Mehrunes Dagon (Morrowind) * Mehrunes Dagon (Battlespire) * Mehrunes Dagon (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Mehrunes Dagon en:Mehrunes Dagon es:Mehrunes Dagon fr:Mehrunès Dagon id:Mehrunes Dagon it:Mehrunes Dagon nl:Mehrunes Dagon pt:Mehrunes Dagon ru:Мерунес Дагон uk:Мерунес Дагон Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów